


Questions

by cellophan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellophan/pseuds/cellophan
Summary: Before going on their next big adventure, Phil asks Dan a question.





	Questions

As he drafted the tweet, he knew two things:

One, he would be answering a few of the critical questions that Phil had posed to him earlier in the day.

And two, he would never be able to ‘dansplain’ his way out of this.

Phil had left yesterday to visit his parents before they left for the tour. They had gone for a walk through the park near their home before heading to an elegant restaurant for a late lunch. Unbeknownst to Dan, Phil had reserved a table overlooking the grey London skyline. 

When they arrived, the receptionist found the name ‘Lester’ and took them to their seats. As they sat down, Phil looked jittery. More nervous than Dan had ever seen him before. More nervous than the first radio show. More nervous than pressing ‘upload’ on the book trailer. More nervous than their first show of TATINOF. 

It was an odd look on Phil. Usually, he is the one telling Dan to not overreact. 

Phil was wringing his hands under the table, seeming to look at everything  _ but  _ Dan, and rattling on about what was on his mind.

Now, he was looking over the menu and asking Dan what he thought about the chicken piccata or should he just get plain pasta? Because the chicken piccata may be too much food and he doesn't want to get sick on the train because he wouldn't want for anyone to have to clean up after him and...

For the time being, Dan chalked up Phil's anxious actions to the pre-tour nerves. Dan had his worries too, but not this severe. 

Once they had finished their meals and their plates had been taken away, Phil interrupted a comfortable silence by calling Dan’s name. 

Happy to break the silence to find out what has been bothering his partner in crime, he responds with a simple, “yes?” Encouraging Phil to take charge of the conversation.  

Phil looked as if he were contemplating how to phrase a question and then something clicked. “I would like to ask you to do me a favor.”

After waiting for Phil to finish that thought and realizing that he probably wouldn't, Dan prompted him. “And that would be…?”

“I'm going to ask you a few questions and I would like for you to not respond right away. I know this is a weird request, but I want you to really know how you want to respond before replying.”

Dan worriedly nodded. “Okay. I can do that. How long should I wait to respond though?”

“Whenever you want to. I just want you to be sure of your answers before you tell me. Think them over while I'm at my parents’.”

“Okay. Hit me.”

Phil took a deep breath. “Okay. First, I wanted to know if you wanted to or have been thinking about coming out to the world. I know in the past you have been hesitant, but now that we are doing these instagram stories, I wonder how much we will be able to hide. Secondly, if your answer to that is yes, how would you feel comfortable about doing that? Thirdly - and this is a pretty easy one - should we upload the sims video before or after we leave? Because I finished editing, I just don't know if the people will be able to handle that much content if we wait for after. And the last one - remember to not answer this now - will you marry me?”

Well. That certainly was not what he was expecting to hear out of Phil's mouth today. 

“Okay. Just think those over and let me know. I'll get the check.” Phil continued as he waived over the waitress.

Dan sat in shock. Of course he wanted to marry Phil. After these past nine years and everything they had accomplished together, it would be silly to believe they weren’t ready for this commitment. Dan only noticed that Phil had paid the check when he was being handed his jacket. He put it on in silence and followed Phil to the exit and onto the train.  

Dan did not know how to respond. 

And he didn't need to. Phil didn't bring up the conversation during the ride home, and neither did Dan, respecting Phil’s wish for him to wait before he responded. Though neither of them had much time to talk about it; Phil left for Roslindale just an hour after they arrived home.

 

So here he was the next day, sitting on the couch with the evening news in the background, thinking of how to respond to Phil's proposal. And not any proposal, a  _ marriage _ proposal. 

He had hardly slept last night. Dan had stayed awake trying to think of ways to respond. Throughout the day he tried to distract himself because he knew that it would just take one look at Phil’s contact to call or text him and tell him his answer. He tried everything - writing a script for a video, calling his mum, his daily exercise, video games, watching tv, reading - but stopped whatever he was doing once he thought of Phil. 

His next attempt was to watch the news, surely, he would have no reason to think of Phil while hearing about climate change and the newest legislation that ‘will change everything.’ During a commercial break, he pulled out his laptop and went on Tumblr. 

And then an idea came to him while scrolling through his tag. 

A from his 2009 self that has been reposted and edited onto pictures countless times. A  [ post ](http://theglasschild.tumblr.com/post/72533537051/i-wonder-how-biology-can-explain-the-physical-pain) of it on tumblr has over a million notes. 

This would solve three of the looming questions. He knew Phil wouldn't mind based on the many conversations they had on the topic. 

So here he was, typing one hundred and fifteen characters into a tweet that would be sent off to his eight million followers. He knew that his and Phil's subscribers would go crazy over this tweet and depending on how it was received, would end a battle within the phandom or cause World War III. 

But that didn't matter. As long as one follower in particular saw it. 

With that thought in mind, he took a deep breath, and hit ‘tweet’.

 

@danielhowell

_ I wonder how biology can explain the physical pain you feel in your chest when all you want to do is marry someone. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (published) phanfic. Let me know if there are any grammar errors - it is my pet peeve. Thanks for reading!


End file.
